


Щ - Щенок

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Баки быстро осваивает современные технологии. Поразительно быстро.





	Щ - Щенок

У Баки восхитительно хорошо получается взаимодействовать с современным миром – Тони иногда даже поражается этому. В хорошем смысле поражается, потому что учить кого-то чему-то не его любимое занятие. Его максимум – найти в сети видео-урок, и показать куда тыкать, чтобы включить следующую серию. Ну, или оплатить учителя – что-то вроде этого.

Джеймсу же этого ничего не надо. Он самостоятельно регистрируется в одной социальной сети, в другой, в третьей... К тихому восторгу Тони, Джеймс даже догадался зарегистрироваться на чужое имя, а в Твиттере у него уже даже появилась первая сотня подписчиков.

В Инстраграме, в прочем, тоже (и от этого Тони тоже млеет) – и там Джеймс поступил наиболее хитрожопо, написав в профиле, что он фанат "Зимнего Солдата" и что косплеет его. Это привело в итоге к тому, что теперь, свободными вечерами Баки зачитывает вслух всем окружающим комментарии от хейтеров, мол, "не похож ты на Зимнего Солдата, и рука твоя из линолеума".

А вот что категорически не нравится Тони -- то, как мастерски Джеймс отвлекает его от работы, аргументируя тем, что соскучился.

Он чуть раздражено смахивает с экрана блокировки уведомление о новом сообщении (от Джеймса, конечно), но, не выдержав, все же открывает его.

Там – фотография. Селфи от Барнса, осваивающего "маски" в фоторедакторе. Джеймс на фотографии мило смотрит увеличенными глазами, а нарисованные щенячьи ушки с белыми кончиками почему-то очень подходят к лицу Баки. Тони даже втихаря показывает эту фотографию Пеппер, которая неодобрительно на него косится, и, не заметив, как приходит уже следующее сообщение. Тоже от Джеймса.

Тони даже не пытается сопротивляется желанию открыть фотографию – в конце концов, собрание директоров не такая важная штука, и ничего страшного не будет, если он чуть отвлечется на забавные...

На новой фотографии Джеймс с этой же маской "щенка" кокетливо подмигивает Тони, приподняв одно нарисованное ухо.

А дальше фотографии ссыпаться каждую минуту становясь все более откровенными с каждым кадром. Вот Джеймс смотрит с вызовом, уши – чуть в стороны, ну а бионические пальцы держат в осторожном захвате плоский розовато-коричневый сосок; майка исчезла где-то пару-троек кадров назад.

В паху приятно тяжелеет, но Тони никак себя не выдает, разве что облизывает пересохшие губы. Что-то ему подсказывает, что самое интересное его ждет впереди.

Он не обманывается.

Стоит подождать еще пару кадров (их он точно не собирается показывать Пеппер) как их подменяет небольшая анимация – то ли гифка, то ли видео. Тони даже определить это сейчас не может так как все мысли сосредоточены на другом.

Оказывается, если открыть рот и высунуть язык, то эта "маска" подменяла человеческий, на невероятно длинный и анимированный, чем Барнс и пользуется: оставшись в простых черных боксеров с небольшим значком реактора (ох, сколько споров было касаемо этих трусов), он закинул ноги наверх, придерживая их под коленями, и, восхитительно-вульгарно облизнувшись, высунул язык, чуть качнув головой вперед. Анимация закончила это, пройдясь анимированным языком от низа живота до паха. Видео без звука, но Тони и так с легкостью может представить тихий тяжелый вздох удовольствия, и повторное движение головой, повторяющее предыдущее, только подтверждает догадки Старка. Ладно. Главное – сохранять спокойствие. И он сделает все для этого.

Тони пьет холодную воду, Тони чертыхается и как можно незаметнее пытается поправить стояк через брюки, чтобы тот не так бросался в глаза. И, чуть было, не помолившись (нет, он не докатится до такого), открывает новый файл.

На следующей анимации Джеймс все с теми же блядскими ушками и неестественно большими глазами сжимает себя через трусы, чтобы в следующее мгновение выпустить из плена черной ткани возбужденную, блестящую от смазки головку, чуть сжать ее между пальцев, и, используя анимированный язык "лизнуть" ее, закатывая глаза от удовольствия.

Господи Иисусе.

Тони боится открывать последнее сообщение. Кровь молоточками пульсирует в висках, Пеппер и остальной совет директоров где-то очень далеко, а Тони все гладит пальцами значок уведомления о новом сообщении.

«Приходи. Я уже подготовился. Жду двадцать минут максимум и начинаю без тебя».

Кто Тони такой, чтобы игнорировать приглашение такого... Любвеобильного щенка, а?

И как же все-таки классно выпрыгивать из окна зала заседаний, чтобы броня подхватила в падении, относя его самому важному человеку.


End file.
